Elegant Contradictions
by Blimpy
Summary: In feudal Japan Sesshomaru sees Kagome and wants her for himself. Can he win her heart over with Kouga and Inuyasha thrown in the mix? Many lemons, lots of laughs and hot steamy....ramen, of course! BASED ON PRIDE AND PREJUDICE
1. Chapter 1

**Elegant Contradictions**

I /DON'T/ OWN/ INUYASHA /OR/ ANY/ OF /THE/ SHOW'S /CHARACTERS. /THAT'S/ RUMIKO /TAKAHSHI. /I'M / FLATTERED/ THOUGH. /

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Isn't this fun?"

"It actually is," laughed Kagome, squeezing her sister's delicate hands tightly before gently twirling her around. "Thanks for bringing me, Sango."

She leaned her head back and smiled as the warm breeze caressed her face. "Mhmm…You never come to any of the dances anymore so I thought that you were missing out." Kagome raised an eyebrow at her sister's…concern. "Right…"

Sango raised her head up and was met with her sister's famous glare. "What?" she asked, smiling nervously. "Do you mind telling me what the real reason is?" asked Kagome suspiciously, twirling her around. "Eh, what ever do you mean…?" asked Sango, smiling sweetly.

"You know fully well what. Now tell me!" demanded Kagome harshly, quickly spinning her sister around but making sure that she wouldn't fall. "I'll step on your kimono!" hissed Kagome warningly into her sister's ear. Sango gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"But you know mother just bought it!"

"Exactly."

Sango huffed, glared and then sighed. "Very well then, you brute."

Kagome smiled in satisfaction, knowing she had won. Sango stopped dancing and gripped Kagome's arms with her gentle hands, softly whispering into her ear, "People are saying that two foreigners have come to town."

"Foreigners always pass through here, Sango."

"Yes, yes. I know, but these two foreigners are **demons**! Handsome ones at that…" She trailed off and looked at Kagome, a small smile slowly gracing her lips. Kagome new that smile…Oh, did she know it.

"**No**, Sango. You're **not** going to pair me up with anyone. Human or demon. No, no, no," growled Kagome and narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Oh, but Kagome-

"No." With that said Kagome turned around and walked heatedly towards her bustling family.

"But Kagome, these foreigners are said to be handsome **and** they're not even married!"

"Good for them."

"Don't be like that Kagome," pleaded Sango, standing in front of her. Before Kagome could say another word the wooden doors opened and a short, pale looking man scampered into the large room. At the site of the short man the whole room became quiet and all eyes were upon him.

Sango made a face and leaned towards Kagome, whispering, "Do you see that little man? He looks positively green!"

"I see him…" whispered Kagome back. The man thumped the floor with a staff he had been carrying and harshly cried, "Humans! Now enter Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Lord Miroku of the Miashu Province!" The man sniffed disdainfully and stood next to the doors and smacked the floor one more time before setting it down against the wall.

"Western Lands? Miashu Province? I've never heard of such lands before, Kagome," whispered Sango. Kagome finally took her eyes off the wretched looking man and whispered back. "You wouldn't know since the Western Lands and the Miashu Province aren't in our lands. They're a part of the lands where the demons reside in. Not many humans go there in fear of being killed."

Sango looked at her in wonder. "What? You think 10 whole years of father schooling me was for nothing?" asked Kagome and grinned. "Well, no…but I hadn't realized what exactly you were learning!" exclaimed Sango.

"Heh, well-

"Oh, Kagome, look! It's one of **them**!" whispered Sango, cutting Kagome off. _I think she's doing this on purpose_, thought Kagome, looking at Sango and shaking her head.

Sango grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and started shaking her. "He's coming, Kagome!"

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" asked Kagome. Sango looked at her and smiled. "Maybe…" Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You're a horrible person…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and saw her whole family coming at her. _What now?_

Kagome's mother grabbed Sango by the shoulders and sternly said, "Sango, dear. This is it. The moment you've been waiting your whole life for. It's your time…time to win over one of those gentlemen's hearts..." She paused, fanning herself before continuing, "And give me lots and lots of little grandchildren..."

Sango blushed and looked down. "Mother!" whispered Kagome harshly. "Oh, don't be that way, Kagome. You and I both know that you're not the marrying type. Every time I mention it you turn bright red and stalk off to who knows where."

"Or maybe she already has a sweetheart of her own and that's where she runs off to."

"And maybe she already has some grandchildren for you, mother," cried out a small boy and grinned, showing off his freckles.

Kagome was speechless and just stood there, glaring at her mother and father. She loved them both dearly but sometimes her loving parents wouldn't know when to quit. Her whole family was like that.

She was about to give her brother a warning glare when she decided against it. Her brother had gone through a lot and she felt that her icy glares and hot temper wouldn't help any.

She smiled at her brother and said, "You wish, Kohaku! Don't lead mother on like that. You know how she gets!" Kohaku laughed and that laugh went straight to her heart.

"Hey, sis! Why aren't you nice to me, huh?" demanded the boy next to Kohaku which earned him a smack from Kagome's fan. "Because you don't deserve kindness, you little beast!"

"Why you-

"And she's not the looker that she could be. I mean, she could never measure up to me," interrupted a girl, fanning herself smugly.

"…"

"Kikyo!!!" growled out the whole family, trying not to shout. Kikyo looked at her family questioningly. "Yes?" asked Kikyo, taking out a comb and brushing her hair.

"I am not plain…!" seethed Kagome, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you are so," said Kikyo. "I mean, look at your kimono. You could have bought a new one! That one doesn't even show off your breasts!" exclaimed Kikyo, pointing her comb at Kagome's bosom.

Kagome quickly looked down at her chest and then back at Kikyo. "That…That doesn't matter! I'm not here to show myself off to strange men, **Kikyo**," hissed Kagome, turning a bright red. Kikyo sighed and said, "Kagome, it makes you look so plain. You're not even trying. Don't you want to be noticed?"

"No."

"Don't you want to be sought after by men? When you pass by they'll look at you with want and desire! Don't you want to know what that feels like?"

"…No!" growled Kagome and snatched her sister's comb away from her and threw it with all her might. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" whined Kikyo.

Before Kagome could say another word a handsome man with bright blue eyes came forward and interrupted their little spat. "Excuse me, but does this," he waved Kikyo's comb in front of their faces, "belong to any of you young ladies?"

_He has nice hands…_

Kagome turned a brighter red at what she was thinking and was about to walk away and never show her face again when Kikyo grabbed her arm. "Why, I do believe that that's your comb, Kagome!" Kagome looked at Kikyo as if she had just lost her mind. _What…the…hell…_

Kikyo pushed Kagome forward, pulled her fan out and started fanning herself in victory. "Here…" Kagome looked up at the man and saw that he was offering her the comb. "Er…thank you…kind sir," whispered Kagome and took the comb.

"Your face is all red…" He placed his hand on her forehead and said, "You don't seem to have a fever…Do you feel alright, girl?"

_Girl?_

"My name is Kagome. **Not** girl, alright?" barked Kagome, putting her hands on her hips. The man stared at her for a minute and then smiled, showing off a pair of fangs. "You're cute."

_W-what?_

Her face heated up and she looked down, muttering, "Thank you…"

"The name's Kouga Ookami." "Doesn't Ookami mean wolf?" asked Kagome. "It does." Kagome looked up and asked, "You're the new doctor?" The man laughed and nodded. "But…you're a demon!" The man nodded again, slowly smiling. "Yes, yes I am." She blushed a deep red and muttered, "Sorry…I just never met a demon before so…"

"Hmm, well I hope all the girls here are as exciting as you," Kouga laughed. She looked at him suspiciously before saying, "I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment," answered Kouga, smiling at her fondly. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Kagome. "Like what?"asked the wolf demon

She blinked, but didn't answer.

"Oh, why yes. I have to confess that I am imagining you quite naked right now," said Kouga quietly, winking at her. She gasped and then covered her mouth. _What did he just…_

He took her hand away from her mouth and kissed it. "You seem a little pale, Kagome," commented Kouga and looked at her. "Well, of course I do! You…you…" He smiled. "I'm the most handsome man you have ever met and you'd like to finish this conversation in a nearby closet?"

"…"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell no!" growled Kagome angrily and snatched her hand away. "Do you always act this way?" she inquired heatedly, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes. "Why yes. Let me explain, kitten." He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her against him. "When I see a woman that interests me I go after her. Simple as that."

"You're interested in me?" asked Kagome, amazed at what he had just told her. He nodded and squeezed her shoulder gently. She looked down, deep in thought.

_No one has ever been interested in me before…well, that's not true. I've just never been interested in __. But then why am I interested in this man? Maybe it's because he's a demon! Do I have some__ kind of obsession with demons…? __A demon fetish?__Is that the only reason? __Him being a demon?_

She looked up at him and looked him over. He had bright blue eyes, a smile to die for, gorgeous black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and an outrageously perfect tan.

She wasn't ready for a relationship, was she? He obviously was and probably had much more experience…He might be using her or…or…

"Excuse me…?!"

She looked up and saw Sango, with her hands on her hips and looking a bit miffed. "What are you doing to Kagome? Don't you have any shame? Leading an innocent girl on like this and in front of everyone! Now I know you** are** a demon."

Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and yanked her away from Kouga, muttering, "Lecherous demon…"

He knew he couldn't do anything, certainly not anything like back home. Back there demons fought over their women and even killed each other over them. But, he had accepted this job over here where all the humans resided and he knew things would be different.

He sighed and disappeared into the crowd of the over talkative humans.

"Sango, I-

"No need to thank me, Kagome."

_Thank her?_

"Thank you for what?"

"You looked like you were in serious trouble so I came and saved the day!"

"Yeah…"

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Yeah..."

"Kagome! Sango! Over here!"

They both looked up and saw their mother waving them over. Sango took Kagome by the hand and ran over to their family. "Yes, mother?"inquired Sango happily. "Hush! That demon lord is coming and I want you on your best behavior! That means you Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother." Meanwhile in the entrance hall, the two lords were quietly conversing with one another.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"What are we doing here again?"

"Why, having a good time of course!"

"Of course…"

"Honestly Sesshomaru, you're so cold!"

"…"

"You'll never get a girl if you keep acting like this."

"I don't plan on…'getting' any girls."

"Right, right."

"I suppose we should be going…"

"Yep."

The stoic lord and his friend made their way out of the entrance hall and both were met with a crowd of curious faces. Sesshomaru looked the crowd over and grimaced. There were so many humans...So many. After a while he finally abandoned the thought of killing them all and tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ear.

"Look at all the girls…" whispered Miroku, his eyes traveling from the many girls' faces to their breasts to their lower and most heavenly regions.

"Control yourself, filthy lech."

He looked up and laughed. "Oh, you know I can't help myself." Sesshomaru looked at him and then back at the crowd. "Eh?" Miroku couldn't believe Sesshomaru would ignore him like this…well, actually he could but still. It was just plain rude!

"Jaken." Sesshomaru motioned for the man to do his job. The man hopped to attention and quickly grabbed his staff, thumping it noisily on the floor. "Humans! Go about your business and enjoy my lord's presence!" shrieked Jaken. "Not that you deserve it…"

Sesshomaru had the urge to kick the man but decided against it.

The room went back to its usual loud and rowdy self. People went back to dancing merrily and talking non stop about the two handsome lords.

"Excuse me, my lord."

He snapped to attention and looked at who had addressed him. It was a woman who was accompanied by a group of people. Her family he guessed.

"My lord," before she could bow he nodded coldly at her, "Eh...yes, these are my daughters; Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo." She motioned for them to step forward and smiled politely at Sesshomaru. The three of them stepped in front of Sesshomaru and smiled. Before he could say something cold and hurtful Miroku stood in front of him.

"Well, now…you certainly have three beauties here, don't you…um…?"

"Higurashi," said Sota proudly and puffed up his chest. Miroku smiled and nodded at the boy. Turning his attention back to the three girls he said, "Yes, well, Higurashi-sama, your daughters are very…" he trailed off, his eyes running down their bodies.

"You act like a dirty old man…"said Kagome harshly.

"Kagome!" cried her mother, frowning at her daughter. Kagome huffed and replied, "Well, it's true."

"Yes, well, why don't you all get more acquainted…" said their mother and dragged the rest of the family off to gossip amongst their friends.

Miroku began laughing nervously at Kagome's glare and raised his hands up to his chest as if to defend himself. "Now, now…"

As soon as Kikyo saw a group of soldiers pass by she went into a fit of giggles and quickly followed them.

_Gyah…I can't believe she just left us like that! And for a soldier! And she calls herself our sister…_

While Kagome's wrath was set on someone else Miroku took the chance to talk to her sister, Sango. He eyed her dreamily, quietly thanking the gods for sending him this goddess. He reached out to his new found goddess and proceeded to…stroke her bum.

"Eh heh heh…"

Kagome turned around just in time to see him stroking her sister's butt. _What the heck's this guy doing…???_

"Kind sir…" Sango lifted up her hand high above her head and slapped the lecherous man across the cheek, "Please try to keep your hands to yourself!" He nodded and stroked her once more earning him a well deserved slap. "What are you doing?!?" Sango practically shrieked.

"Groping your wonderfully shaped-

"I know what you were doing!!!"

"Well then why did you ask?"

"I told you to try to keep your hands to yourself, you filthy perv!"

"I did **try**. I tried but failed miserably..." sighed Miroku happily, rubbing his cheek. "And am I glad that I failed…"

"…"

While they were fighting Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and almost gasped. He had long, silver hair, pale skin, and a white and red haori. He had a peculiar type of armor on, which was securely fastened by a yellow and blue sash.

She looked up at his face and blushed. He was beautiful. There on his forehead was a purple crescent shaped moon that made her want to touch it to make sure it was real. She noticed that his eyes were gold and that he had two stripes on each cheek, but what she couldn't keep from staring at were those golden eyes of his. There was only one word for it.

Beautiful.

"So you're the Lord of the Western Lands…" whispered Kagome to herself, staring at him in awe.

She took a deep breath of air and walked over to him, trying to be as graceful as she could. "Sesshomaru-dono…?"

Sesshomaru had been drifting off, trying not to attract much attention to himself when a voice brought him back to reality. He looked down and saw a woman. No, she looked younger. One of the three daughters Miroku had been…seducing.

He looked at her closely and if he had been any normal demon he would have taken her up in his arms and buried his nose in the crook of her neck where he would have been met with her wonderfully, alluring scent. But Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, wasn't any normal demon and would never let some silly human girl get the best of him.

Indeed, the girl was a beauty. She had silky, black hair that wasn't too long nor was it too short. Her eyes were a soft brown that showed him how innocent she really was. Her eyes showed much emotion, which he did not understand about humans. They were so emotional about every little thing. ..

Oh and her skin. It looked so flawless... he had the urge to reach out and touch her…everywhere. What caught his attention were her lips. Those pink, soft lips…

He knew that he was a demon and that she was a human, but those lips…God, were they tempting.

"Sesshomaru-dono?"

The sound of her sweet voice made him snap to attention. He focused his gaze on her eyes instead of her lips and replied icily, "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I do not **dance**," said Sesshomaru, but immediately regretted saying this at seeing the sad look on the girl's face. He avoided her gaze by tilting his head to the side and pretending to seem bored with her. She stood there, staring at him for a minute before walking over to her sister. He reached out after her retreating form but quickly yanked his hand away.

_What am I thinking?_ thought Sesshomaru angrily.

He felt something stir inside of him and closed his eyes. As Kagome got farther and farther away the stir became more and more strong.

As he looked at her he noticed that her kimono had slipped down a ways, revealing her bare shoulder. That was all it took. The sight of her skin. Images of her completely nude flooded his mind.

"Damn this woman to hell…" whispered Sesshomaru, feeling his lower regions begin to throb.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked to the side and saw Miroku. He literally almost fell over at the sight of his friend but kept his composure. "Miroku…your face…"

"Yea, yea…" He poked his now red face and winced from the pain. "I usually can control myself around women but…" He looked down and sighed. "Now I'm all….hard…and throbby…eh…!" he cried out, and threw himself at the ground. He looked up at Sesshomaru and pleaded, "Help me!"

He blinked and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Uh…buddy?" He followed Sesshomaru's gaze and was met with…

He jumped up and yelled, "It's the demon!" He pointed his finger at Kagome and grew pale just remembering that ice glare of hers. He was suddenly raised up from the ground and was met with a glare that was even colder then Kagome's.

Which could only mean that…

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! C'mon! Let go of me!" whined Miroku.

"Kagome is **perfection**…not one of those demon whores who call themselves Geishas. She is human and innocent and she **will** be my future mate. Do you hear me?" hissed Sesshomaru, tightening his grip.

"Wha-Ow!"

Sesshomaru had released him and was now rubbing his temples in irritation. Miroku looked at him in wonder. Never had he acted like this before and it was a bit frightening.

"Inner demon talking…?" asked Miroku hesitantly.

Sesshomaru nodded, sighing. "It always has to interfere at the most inconvenient times…"

"So…you've got a thing for that girl, huh?" Sesshomaru turned on him and said casually, "I do not. My oni has a thing for her…Myself, being a great demon lord, do not have time for such things." Miroku nodded and smiled slyly. "I don't think your telling me the truth…Sesshomaru."

"Besides, it might run in the family," joked Miroku, standing up. Sesshomaru just stared at him, not seeming to be interested. "It seems you have also taken an interest in the sister," said Sesshomaru in a bored tone.

Miroku just blushed and laughed, scratching his head. "So it would seem…"

Unbeknownst to the two of them two eyes had just started watching them from underneath a nearby table.

"Sango, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I wanna see what that perv is up to…"

"You like him!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"…Kagome! Put up a barrier before they hear us!"

"Right!"

Kagome clasped her hands together and began muttering a sutra to keep anything from entering her barrier.

"Ok, we're good."

Sango nodded and both looked at the two lords. "Hey, Sango?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that Miroku man is human."

"What?"

Kagome nodded before continuing. "There are some humans living among the demons…but I've never heard of a human** lord** before." Sango looked down and then back at the two men. "I still think he's a filthy womanizer."

Kagome laughed at her sister and smiled at her fondly.

"Kagome, can you make it so we can clearly hear what their saying?" asked Sango, grinning. "Sure thang, chicken wang!" Kagome placed her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. She nodded and placed her hands in her lap. Opening her eyes she said, "Okay, Sango."

They both turned their attention towards the men once more and listened.

"So, Sesshomaru. What do you **really** think of Kagome?" asked Miroku, folding his arms across his chest. "Nothing," said Sesshomaru calmly.

"Oh really?"

"She is nothing but a mere plain, **human** girl. An annoyance. She is no better then dirt," spoke Sesshomaru, looking at Miroku for a minute before nodding.

"Well…I feel like dancing. Come on, Sesshomaru." Miroku lead Sesshomaru away from the two girls and soon both men were out of sight.

Sango immediately turned to her sister. "Oh, Kagome…I'm sorry." Kagome had been looking down at the ground after Sesshomaru had made that… statement about her. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her sister and smiled. "I'm fine, Sango." Sango hesitated and asked, "You sure?"

"Yes. I don't care what that jerk says about me. He doesn't know me so he can just go to hell and die!" huffed Kagome and crawled out from under the table, followed closely by her sister.

"Looks like dad's talking to someone…Come on, Sango." Kagome briskly ran over to their family, followed by Sango.

_I hope she'll be ok…_ thought Sango worriedly.

"Kagome! Sango!" Their father smiled and motioned for them to come over. As their parents talked and argued Kagome felt someone staring at her. She looked up and quickly looked back down, squeezing her eyes shut. _Oh god, no! It's him!_ She could still feel him staring at her and tried not to think about it.

_Why won't he stop staring at me?_

"Higurashi-san."

She quickly looked up into those intense golden eyes. "Yes, Sesshomaru-dono?" she inquired arrogantly. He seemed not to notice or ignored it and asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "I thought you didn't dance. I mean, with plain…human girls who, in your opinion, are no better then dirt."

He just stood there, staring at her and for some reason it bothered her. He slowly started to frown and it tore at her heart. She wanted to tell him to smile…to smile just for her! No, she wouldn't let this man get to her. The man who had said such vile things about her behind her back, well, sort of.

She turned around and walked away from him, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

**

* * *

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK ME. IF IT'S ABOUT ANY OF THE VOCABULARY OR JUST SOMETHING YOU DON'T GET. EMAIL ME ABOUT IT OR PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY.**

**I THOUGHT ABOUT USING STUFF LIKE SESSHOMARU-DONO, KAGOME-CHAN, KOUGA-KUN, ETC. BUT I DECIDED AGAINST IT. I WILL PUT THOSE KINDS OF TITLES IN BUT I WON'T BE USING THEM ALL THE TIME. ****JUST SOMETIMES. >> >> >**** OH**** AND I WAS WORRIED ABOUT THE SPELLING OF THE NAMES. I CHECKED AND SAW THAT YOU SPELL KOUGA IN ELNGLISH KOGA. IT'S NOT KOUGA BUT I'M SO USED TO WRITING IT THAT WAY THAT I'LL KEEP IT LIKE THAT.**** > >> >> >> AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER I'LL PASTE YOUR REVIEWS ON THE BOTTOM OF MY COMMENTS!**** JULY FIRST I'LL BE GOING TO GERMANY TO VISIT MY FAMILY FOR 3 WEEKS SO I WONT ****BE**** WRITING ANYTHING UNTIL AFTER THEN. >> >> >> MAKE SURE TO VISIT MY LAME WEBSITE. I NEED TO UPDATE IT BUT I DON'T FEEL UP TO IT AS OF NOW. BUT IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR INUYASHA MUSIC OR ANY KIND U MUST BEG! BEG, BEG, BEG, ****BEG****! AND I WILL CONSIDER IT. AND IF I DON'T FEEL UP TO IT I'LL GIVE U THE URL TO A SITE. >> >> >> HERE IS A LIST OF SOUNDTRACKS AND COMPOSERS THAT I'VE RECENTLY BEEN LISTENING TO.**

** LETTERS FROM IWO JIMA (KYLE EASTWOOD), INUYASHA (KAORU WADA), CORPSE BRIDE (DANNY ELFMAN), FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (MICHIRU OOSHIMA), BLEACH (SHIRO SAGISU), EVANGELION (SHIRO SAGISU), GUNSLINGER GIRL (TOSHIHIKO SAHASHI) AND NARUTO (TOSHIRO MASUDA)****. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**

**BLIMPY A.K.A BLIMPSTER**

**

* * *

**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**!WARNING! -** _**THERE'S A LIME OR A LEMON OR WHATEVER YOU CALL 'EM IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE PERVERSION THEN DON'T READ OR JUST SKIP IT!!!!**_ **- !WARNING!**

**ELEGANT CONTRADICTIONS**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE SHOW'S CHARACTERS. THAT'S RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I'M FLATTERED THOUGH. )

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her brother and almost growled. "What is it?"

"Uh…" He stared at her nervously before asking, "Mind passing me the soy sauce?" He looked hopefully at her and then at the soy sauce.

She suddenly slammed her hands on the table, glaring at him. He almost fell back and eyed her nervously. She narrowed her eyes at him and whispered icily, "Is your arm broken? Get it yourself…!"

She kept on glaring at him while sticking her chopsticks into her bowl of rice and then stuffing her mouth full, munching on it quietly.

"Kagome! This is the first time I've been here in a long time so cheer up!" cried an old man across the table. She quietly chewed on her chopsticks before answering him.

"Well, that's because… YOU'RE OVER AT THAT TAVERN WITH ALL YOUR LITTLE , OLD FRIENDS!" yelled Kagome, pointing her chopsticks at him accusingly.

"Well, th-that's-

"And every morning you're laying in that same tavern passed out from all that damn alcohol you drink!!" cried Kagome angrily.

"Kagome, please…"

She looked over at her mother and sighed. "Fine…"

She loved her grandfather like any granddaughter would but he pissed her off so many times that she didn't know if she loved the old man like she used to…

Back when she was five she had always loved her grandfather. Always. Things were different back then….with her grandmother alive and all. Her grandfather even had a small business going on; an antique shop. Then her grandmother died and he started drinking more and more…

"I hope he dies from a heart attack or something…" grumbled Kagome, stuffing more rice into her mouth.

Her mother smiled in gratitude at her daughter and sipped her tea calmly. Kagome was such a good girl but let her anger get the best of her at times. She smiled and looked at her husband. He in turn smiled back, nodding his agreement.

Kagome looked at her mother and smiled. Her mother was also affected by her grandfather's poor behavior. He was her father and to see your father like this…Damn geezer!

"Just try and reach for that sake bottle old man…just try it," muttered Kagome and gulped down her miso while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ah…"

He laughed nervously, smiling at her. She smiled back sweetly and said, "You haven't touched your food, grandfather…why is that?"

"Oh…how observant of you…" He picked up his chopsticks and ate obediently, not daring to look up at his granddaughter.

"Kagome might just make a good example of you, grandfather!" Sango teased, laughing. Their grandfather just grunted in reply. Before Kagome could say something she was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Hey Kagome!"

She turned around and squealed. "Shippo!"

The young boy grinned at her and looked around at everyone. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

She smiled at him and handed him a bowl of miso soup. "Not at all, Shippo. Sit." The boy had always liked Kagome and felt more then welcome at the Higurashi's home. They were nice people and you couldn't help but like them.

"Thanks." He quickly gulped his miso down and carefully set the bowl down.

Kagome's father smiled at him and asked, "What brings you to our home, Shippo?" Everyone looked over at Shippo in curiosity, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, right. Well, actually I'm here on ," said Shippo proudly and straightened out his clothes. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the boy. He was so cute!

He rummaged through his pockets until he found what he had been looking for and took it out. Shippo cleared his throat before continuing. "I have a letter here addressed to a Sango-chan of the Higurashi's."

Everyone looked at Sango in wonder and then back at the letter.

"But who would send **_Sango_ **a letter?" asked Kikyo, not believing that the letter was really addressed to Sango.

"Kikyo!!!" yelled everyone in the room, including Shippo. Sango glared at Kikyo and snatched the letter from Shippo.

"Hey!"

Sango looked at Shippo in surprise, blinking. "Is something wrong, Shippo?"

"You have to let give it to you!" said Shippo stubbornly.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at how silly the boy was acting. "Alright, alright…" She gave him the letter back and waited impatiently for him to give it back to her.

Kagome grinned and poked her sister in the ribs. "You think it's from _him_." Sango looked at Kagome and blushed. "What do you mean, Kagome?" she asked, glaring at her sister.

"You think it's from that Lord Miroku!" cried Kagome. Everyone looked at the two, but no one looked at them more then their mother.

"Sango…is this true?" she asked quietly. Sango looked over at her mother, blushed, and then looked down at her bowl of half eaten rice. "Maybe…" she mumbled, smiling.

"Well, now! Isn't this turning out to be a wonderful morning!" cried their mother happily, clasping her hands together in delight. Her husband eyed her warily and sipped his miso soup, shaking his head.

Sango quickly snatched the letter away from Shippo and quickly began reading it. The whole room grew silent as everyone watched Sango's face as she read the letter. She slowly smiled and then looked up. Putting her hand to her chest she said breathlessly, "It's from _him_."

"I knew it!" said Kagome and reached for the letter but Sango quickly slapped her hand away and continued to read the document. Kagome rubbed her hand and stared at her sister.

… thought Kagome. 

Sango looked up once more and said, "He wants me to come over and eat lunch with him…" She looked at her mother and smiled. "Please…mother? Can I go?"

Once her mother had composed herself she took another sip of her tea. "Certainly not, dear."

Sango looked down, gripping her letter tightly. Kagome squeezed her shoulder and looked at her mother angrily.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "You will go on one of your father's horses." Their once calm father began choking on his miso. His wife put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you alright dear?"

He turned on her and almost shouted, "One of horses?!?" She nodded slowly.

Sango looked up at her mother and began smiling. "Oh, mother…" Kagome handed her sister a fan but Sango had already stood up and was running into her room to change.

Kagome stared after her, raising her eyebrows.

… 

Meanwhile at Lord Sesshomaru's summer house………

"What if she refuses?"

"Then she refuses."

Miroku had been pacing around like this since he had first sent the letter to the Higurashi residence and it was slowly annoying the young lord of the Western Lands. He sat down next to Sesshomaru, who had been calmly eating his breakfast, and sighed.

"Sesshomaru, I don't feel so good."

Sesshomaru placed his chopsticks down on the table and looked at Miroku. "Go lay down if you feel so ill."

"I think it's me being nervous…"

Sesshomaru hated this. This was the part where Miroku would tell him what was on his mind and wait until he would give him his advice. He loathed this about Miroku.

"Please, as one friend to another, go tell someone about your problems."

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru and laughed. "I forgot you weren't good at the whole talking to people about their problems thing…"

Sesshomaru grunted. "You have managed to ruin my breakfast, Miroku."

"I have?"

He nodded and motioned for a nearby servant to take away his breakfast. "Yes, but I will not allow you to ruin my day."

He won't, huh?

"I have been expecting you. Come in."

Miroku looked up and saw a young woman walk towards them, smiling seductively. He looked at Sesshomaru questioningly. "For me, Sesshomaru? Really, you shouldn't have."

"She's not for you."

"Oh, really?"

"Hmm."

He stood up and walked down the hall until he reached a door, which he held open for the woman to enter. Sesshomaru closely watched her with lust before closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" asked Miroku. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and looked closely at the sign on the door.

"Private room…?"

thought Miroku, slapping his knee. He then thought back on what Sesshomaru had said to him. 

"Yes, but I will not allow you to ruin my day."

"So that's what he meant…"

A loud clap of thunder was heard through out the mansion, making Miroku shiver. He turned around and saw that it had started to rain. "This doesn't look good…Wait…"

"How will Sango-chan be able to get here in the rain?!?" He grabbed his head in frustration and groaned.

"I wonder what she's doing right now….probably at her house with that beautiful sister of hers…"

Meanwhile back at the Higurashi home…………

"Sango!"

Kagome ran through the rain, calling her sisters name every so often. Nothing. She looked out at the mountains before running back inside.

She quickly ran to her room and changed into her usual comfortable kimono before running off to find her parents.

She probably already left. Damn it…

She stopped and peaked into her sister's room. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo stopped brushing her hair and looked over her shoulder at Kagome. She then looked back at the mirror, brushing her hair with her comb. "Mother and father are in the main room."

"Thanks!" yelled Kagome before running to the main room.

Kikyo stopped brushing her hair to reach inside her white kimono. She smiled softly as she looked at the golden locket she had pulled out. Popping it open she whispered, "My sweet…" She slipped the locket back into her kimono and then looked back at the mirror. She smiled and began brushing her hair once more.

Once Kagome got there she saw both her parents and smiled.

"Mother!"

They both turn to see their daughter walking towards them and knew what she had come to see them about. "Kagome, I've come to talk to your mother about the same thing you have," said her father and looked at his wife.

"No, dear. You came here to talk about your horse. Kagome came here to talk to me about her sister. Two very different things."

Kagome looked at her mother, shocked that she would say such a thing to her father. Her father, being the calm man that he was, just raised one of his eyebrows at his wife.

"Now, I'd have to say that that sounds a little selfish. Wouldn't you agree, Kagome?" She turned to her daughter and smiled, winking at her.

"I'd have to say that sounds pretty selfish," said Kagome and both women started laughing.

"I'm glad you two find this funny but that horse cost money! What if something happened to it, hmm?"

Kagome's mother looked at her husband and then turned towards her daughter.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, right. I guess I'm just worried about Sango. I mean, that Miroku man is pretty perverted. What if he…"

"Nonsense, Kagome," replied her mother, smiling. "He is an honorable lord."

That hasn't stopped him before…

"And now that it's raining she'll have to stay for the night," said Kagome's mother happily and looked at her husband.

"Honestly, woman. You think of everything, don't you?" asked her husband, smiling. Kagome turned around to see a ball of orange whiz by.

"Shippo?!?" cried Kagome in surprise. A poof of smoke appeared and Shippo emerged from it and handed Kagome a letter.

"Gotta go, Kagome! Seeya!" And with another poof he was gone.

"What does it say, Kagome?" asked her mother curiously. She read it over and gasped. "Sango's sick! I knew something would happen!"

Her mother took the letter and read it. "No, no…it's fine, Kagome. It's just a bit of a cold."

"I don't care! I'm going anyway!" yelled Kagome and ran out of the room. She was about to leave the house when she spotted a rice farmer's hat laying on the floor. She grinned and picked up the hat, setting it on top of her head. She loved these hats but her mother never approved of her wearing them. She always said it made people think the wrong thing about the family.

What did she care?

She ran out and now made it her goal to reach Lord Sesshomaru's summer home before dark.

Meanwhile at Lord Sesshomaru's summer house………

A young woman let out a giggle as Lord Sesshomaru softly caressed her thigh underneath the table.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru…!" She squealed and pushed at his arm. He faked a smile and whispered into her ear, "Shall we continue this…somewhere more private…?"

"Sesshomaru!"

He looked over at his friend who seemed a bit…miffed.

"Yes?"

Miroku glared at him furiously. "Don't you 'yes' me! You know Sango's here!"

"Yes…your point being?"

"I don't want her bothered by you and your…." He nodded angrily at the young woman who was practically sitting on his friends lap.

Just then a small, green looking man came into the room and announced shrilly, "My lords Sesshomaru and Miroku!" He banged his staff onto the ground before continuing. "A Higurashi-sama is here to see-gyah!"

They both looked up to see the man fly across the room and land against the wall.

"One point for the humans! Zero for the…what ever you are."

The two men looked up and saw a rice farmer standing in front of them, holding the green, old man's staff close.

"Um…excuse me but…" He was cut off when the hat fell off the rice farmer's head, revealing long, black hair.

"A woman?" asked Miroku in awe.

The woman tightened her grip on the staff and glared at Miroku. "Stay away from me, perv!"

"Eh…I'm glad to see that you've remembered me…" said Miroku, slowly starting to smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him and straightened herself out, noticing that she was completely wet. She then lifted her head up and her eyes landed on Sesshomaru….and that woman.

Her gaze slowly moved down to where his hand was and she paled, immediately covering her eyes and turning away from him. "Oh my goodness…" she muttered, blushing.

Miroku laughed at what had caused her outburst and said, "Yea, Sesshomaru has always been like that. I mean, he a dog demon after all. And you know what they say about dogs, Kagome-chan."

Miroku's statement just made her blush even more and she loathed him for that. "Miroku-dono…"

"I mean, he practically has a different woman in his bed every night.! It get's a little…bothersome hearing them go at it like that. But…Lord Sesshomaru known for his obsession…"

Kagome turned around, confused. "Obsession?"

Miroku nodded, grinning. "Women, Kagome-chan. Women." She just stare at him, as if she hadn't heard that last part. "They say he takes 'em hard and !"

He then fell forward out of his seat, landing face first on the ground. Kagome blinked and saw a pear roll by the unconscious man.

Did someone throw…

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru…weren't we going to continue our _conversation_ somewhere more…private?"

Kagome widened her eyes at the woman's statement. _Was this woman a prostitute? _wondered Kagome. She then glared at Sesshomaru who had been staring at her since she arrived.

"Excuse me, but I need to see my sister," fumed Kagome, clenching her fists. He just stared at her and muttered, "Oh…yes, of course."

She stood there, waiting for him to tell her what room her sister was staying in. "Uh…"

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt ashamed. No woman had ever made him feel ashamed for being with a prostitute before. This woman...

He just sat there, staring at her. His eyes ran up and down her body lustfully, wishing that had been the woman to come into his bed with him. How wonderful would it be to have this woman in bed with him…

He closed his eyes, imagining what she would look like…sound like…He felt himself harden at the thought of it.

"Sesshomaru…"

He looked down at the innocent girl beneath him and smiled, letting her catch a glimpse of his fangs. He placed his hand on her neck and let it slowly slide in between her breasts, caressing them softly.

His smiled grew as her moans reached his sensitive ears. Growling possessively he moved his hand down her stomach until he had reached her warmth. He looked at her face and to his utter most delight saw her whimpering for more.

"Kagome…"

The name felt right and drove him insane just by saying it. His manhood throbbed, making him groan in pleasure.

He looked down at her and smiled, breathing her name.

"Kagome…Kagome…Kago-

"Sesshomaru?"

He opened his eyes and to his dismay he saw a fully clothed Kagome. Why wasn't she moaning…why wasn't she in his bed…and why oh why wasn't she his?

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru-dono?"

He looked at her and saw her worried expression. He wanted to reach out to the girl and comfort her. And maybe touch her…everywhere….yes, that's what he wanted to do…

He snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at her, his emotional golden eyes boring into her.

"Yes, Higurashi-sama."

"Well?"

"Well…?"

"Where is my sister, Sesshomaru-dono?" asked Kagome, not noticing the disappointment in his eyes.

"Upstairs. It's the first room on your right."

Kagome bowed and ran up the stairs until she got up to the first room on the right. She looked down the stairs and yelled, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-dono!"

All Sesshomaru heard was his name yelled by Kagome. He smiled in pleasure and then looked down at the woman who was now latched onto his arm. His smile of pleasure quickly turned into a frown of disgust.

"Leave."

"But-

"I said, Leave."

The woman got up angrily and left the room. Sesshomaru watched her leave and then looked at the spot where Kagome had stood.

"Kagome…"

His lower regions throbbed painfully at the mention of her name. He looked up and let out a moan.

"Kagome…!"

Silence.

"Achoo!"

"You okay, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her sister and smiled, "Yea. Someone must be talking about me…"

"Maybe Lord Sesshomaru-

"Don't be stupid! That conceited jerk…

She suddenly remembered what Miroku had told her and blushed.

"Kagome? Are you blushing?" asked Sango, smiling. Kagome turned to face her sister and stuck out her tongue.

She took the warm cloth off Sango's forehead and replaced it with a cold one. "There."

Sango closed her eyes, smiling. She laid her head into her soft pillow and sighed tiredly. "Thanks…"

Kagome nodded and was about to sit down on the floor when she heard a yell.

Kagome ran out the door and looked down the hall, but saw nothing. She looked the other way and saw a man clinging to the railing going up the stairs. "Miroku…? Is that you?"

The man looked at Kagome and flung himself at her. "Oh, Kagome it was horrible!" cried the young man, burying his head against her chest.

"And now it's nice…"

She slapped him hard before asking, "What happened?"

"Well, I woke up and saw Sesshomaru…Uh…." He trailed off and looked the other way. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"You saw Sesshomaru…?"

Miroku looked at her and quickly covered her ears. He pushed her in Sango's room and locked the door, closing his eyes. "That was a close one…" he breathed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What happened, Miroku? Why'd you push me like that?" asked Kagome angrily, looking at him.

"Uh…."

Miroku scratched the side of his head nervously and laughed.

, he thought. 

"Well?" asked Kagome, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Uh…."

"Kagome…"

Kagome? Who's calling out to Kagome?

Miroku opened his eyes and almost yelled. Sesshomaru was sitting where he had before but now…he was masturbating!

He couldn't say anything. For some reason his throat felt really dry and he couldn't yell at his friend to stop.

I can't believe I have to see this…

Sesshomaru ran his hand down his throbbing dick and let out a groan. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, breathing heavily.

Miroku covered his eyes in horror, praying that his friend would come to his senses and stop.

No such luck.

Sesshomaru grabbed his dick roughly and started squeezing his dick, hissing out in pleasure. He pushed his dick against his hands and slowly started pushing faster, grunting after each push.

Sesshomaru almost yelled out in immense pleasure. "Kagome…!"

No, no, no! I don't wanna hear this! thought Miroku frantically.

"Ka…gome…!"

This day has gone from bad to much worse!

"Ah…Ah…AH…AHHH!"

Miroku could hear Sesshomaru's moans ringing through his ears and it made him want to slap him silly. He squeezed his eyes shut as his moans grew louder and faster as he went on.

I got to get out of here!

Miroku stood up and shot up those stairs, never wanting to see another man masturbating ever again.

"Miroku!"

He looked up and saw Kagome.

"Kagome! Oh, beautiful Kagome!"

He flung himself at her and sobbed, grabbing her butt. "I'm so glad you're a woman!" He felt her slap him across the face, making him smile.

"What are you doing, perv?!"

He looked up to see Sango and grabbed her hands, rubbing them against his cheek. "Oh, my dear Sango. How I love-

"Get off of her, you pervert!" yelled Kagome, grabbing him by his ponytail and flinging him out of the room.

He sighed happily, rubbing his cheek.

"What have you done now."

Miroku looked over to his left and saw…Sesshomaru.

"Ah…it's you!" yelled Miroku, pointing at Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow at his friend and looked him over carefully.

"I'm…I'm gonna have nightmares because of you!"

"Nightmares?"

"Yes!"

"Because of me, you say?"

"Yes!! I saw you…when…uh…you…"

Sesshomaru stared at him and then slowly walked away. "You should consider yourself lucky. Seeing this Sesshomaru relieve himself is an honor. Most women can only dream of the day they would get to experience-

"You are sick and twisted, Sesshomaru! Sick and twisted!!" growled Miroku, not believing that he had just been told that seeing another man masturbating was an honor.

"Maybe so…I will leave you to your nightmares."

With that said Sesshomaru walked away, leaving Miroku there on the ground, twitching. He smiled to himself.

This girl intrigues me greatly…

* * *

**I DECIDED TO GET MY BUTT IN GEAR AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER. NORMALLY I'D WAIT A LITTLE LONGER BUT _ASHIYAME DE LA LUNA_ ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BEFORE HER BIRTHDAY AND SO I DID! HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY ASKIYAME-SAN! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**I WANT TO REPLY TO _ROSARYMUSTANG_'S REVIEW. YES, THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF THAT! I'M GLAD YOU FIGURED IT OUT! IT'S NOT GONNA BE EXACTLY THE SAME THOUGH SO DON'T WORRY!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH AND MY WORD DOCUMENT'S MESSIN UP SO I HAVE TO USE THIS OTHER ONE BUT IN TIME I HOPE I'LL GET IT FIXED! **

**KEEP READING AND IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS JUST TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS. IF THEY'RE BAD ONES, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. JUST SAY IT.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**BLIMPY A.KA. BLIMPSTER**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Author's Comment:**** I am so sorry for not updating this chapter in a while. I got stuck on this one minor part for some reason… Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this and I might add a little skit at the end. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, and if the expression, or faces or whatever you call them...if they don't turn out right email me or tell me in your review and I'll try to send you the original chapter via email. **

* * *

**ELEGANT CONTRADICTIONS**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE SHOW'S CHARACTERS. THAT'S RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I'M FLATTERED THOUGH. )**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Why are we out here again?"

Kagome looked at her older sister testily, demanding to know why she had brought both Sango and her into town on the weekend. Sango glared at Kikyo and muttered, "Why, Indeed…", folding her arms across her chest.

They both looked their sister up and down, noticing that she was wearing a fancy red kimono that seemed to glitter in the sunlight every time she moved. Every time…And she had this red clip in her hair that bothered Kagome, making her frown and glare at her sister in loathing. Both Kagome and Sango then looked at each other, slowly beginning to turn pale. In the early morning Kikyo had rushed them out of the house saying it was something important and that they wouldn't need to change since it wouldn't help them at all.

"Since it wouldn't help us…?" Began Sango, putting her hand up to her cheek, blinking slowly.

"At all…?" Finished Kagome, slowly regaining the color in her cheeks. Then reality hit them both and they finally understood where they were and what they were wearing.

"Kikyo…" whispered Sango in anger, tightening her grip on the grey kimono she was wearing. Kagome reached into her kimono and took out a paper fan, **(anime style, if you were wondering) **advancing upon her.

"Oh, don't be like that, you two! I have a very good reason for bringing you guys out here…." She looked down the street excitedly while clasping her hands tightly together. Sango quickly snatched the paper fan away from Kagome before she could do any real damage to their sister.

"And that reason would be…?" asked Kagome, putting her hands on her hips angrily. Kikyo just waved her away with her delicate hand and then gasped.

"They're coming!"

"They?" asked Sango, confused.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Whose 'they'?"

Kikyo clapped her hands together, smiling. "How wonderful! Don't you agree Kagome?"

"Oh, um…Kikyo, dear….you haven't answered her-

"Whose 'they', Kikyo? Huh? **_HUH?_**" growled Kagome, throwing her hands up in anger and frustration. Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, laughing nervously.

"Kagome…calm down."

Kagome turned around to face her sister. "I'll calm down when she starts acting like a normal human being…"

"Um…Kagome?"

"Yea, what?"

She looked up and saw her sister pointed behind her, smiling anxiously. She turned around and saw a group of girls giggling and looking down the street, straightening out their kimono's. She slowly turned her gaze to Kikyo and then back to the girls. "They're…looking at the same thing…aren't they?"

Sango nodded, smiling nervously. She knew Kagome wouldn't like what she was about to see. Well, she might but she would never tell anyone that she did. Kagome slowly turned her head and looked down the street.

"Doh!!!"

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned. She looked at Kikyo and whispered, "I'm going to kill you…"

Kikyo turned around and exclaimed, "Kagome! Are you **_saying _**that you don't support our troops? Are you **_saying_** that you want them to **_die_**?"

"Well, I-

"Kagome!"

"What?!?"

"You're letting the terrorists win, you know." **(I had to add that )**

Kagome was about to say something but was stopped by the many glares of the towns people. She laughed nervously, waving at them. "Uh…hey…our troops…they're the greatest, right?"

Sango smiled and clapped her hands together. "That's the spirit, Kagome!"

She went back to ask Kikyo something, missing the glare Kagome had just shot her. _Whose side is she on anyway? _thought Kagome, folding her arms across her chest. She then heard Kikyo squeal and was met with a bunch of soldiers marching down the street, slowly moving toward them.

They had to wait for about an hour until Kikyo was satisfied that they had all caught a glimpse of "heaven".

"Finally…" breathed Kagome in relief.

"How about a small drink?"

"Are you crazy?!?" demanded Kagome but was interrupted by a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"Hey…this yours?"

Standing right in front of her was a man with long silver hair, golden eyes and a red uniform. He was also wearing a hat but kept scratching at it, growling each time he did so.

"Oh, that's mine."

Kikyo had stepped forward, reaching for whatever the man had in his hand. He roughly placed it into her hand, grunting. He then looked back at Kagome, flashing her a grin.

"What are you lookin' at, wench?"

"…You just called me wench!"

"Yea…I sorta did."

"But…you…just…"

"Excuse me, sir."

He eyed Kikyo impatiently, waiting for her to say something.

"Well, we were just going to go for a walk and it just occurred to me that you could perhaps…join us?" asked Kikyo, looking at him intensely.

"I guess."

Kikyo turned around and hurried away, motioning for the rest of them to follow but now and then looking back at the silver haired man with interest. She reached into her little handbag and took out a miniature mask, holding it up to her face. Kagome looked at Sango in annoyance but Sango just shrugged and followed her sister. Kagome turned to the stranger but was surprised to see nothing. She quickly turned around and saw the retreating form of the silver haired stranger, much to her annoyance, and ran after him.

"Wait, damn it! I don't even know your name!"

-

Tilting his head back Sesshomaru looked up at the clear blue sky above him, frowning slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

He quickly snapped his eyes shut, trying to push the very erotic voice out of his head. Ever since he had laid eyes upon her she had plagued his dreams. He had often had sexual dreams dealing with various women, but he had never before had any sexual dreams about the same woman night after night…after night. And he had certainly not woken up to find the woman he had been fantasizing over…gone. The woman who plagued his dreams was indeed gone but, not only that, he always had this feeling of regret. Not only regret, but other various emotions that he had never felt before for any woman.

Lord Sesshomaru opened his eyes, sighing. He looked down at the animal he was sitting upon.

"Miroku…?"

His dark haired friend came trotting up to him, smiling. "Yes, milord?" He looked at Sesshomaru questioningly, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Why must I ride this…**_animal_**?"

"It's a horse, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at him sharply before leading his horse along side a river. "Yes, but why am I riding it?"

Miroku sighed, looking over at his friend. He forgot that Sesshomaru didn't like horses all that much. Something about horses being a humans tool and weren't noble enough for the likes of demons. Especially a great demon like him.

"I could have just brought Ah-Uhn."

"Stop complaining."

Sesshomaru sighed and began surveying the area, noticing that they were getting near the human village. _Her village…_thought Sesshomaru longingly. He tightened his grip on the reigns, forcing the thought out of his head.

I must be turning out just like my father…

He narrowed his eyes at the thought and decided to see what lay on the other side of the river. He stopped his horse, his eyes widening in surprise. His surprise quickly turned into fury.

Miroku came up next to him, a curious look on his face. "What's wrong? Why'd we stop?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer him, he just kept staring across the river. His ears twitching sensitively at the upcoming voices.

"So, what's your name, stranger?"

Kagome…

"Heh, the name's Inuyasha. And-

Inu…Inuyasha…!

His eyes widened as he saw Kagome rub Inuyasha's ears. He couldn't believe what she was doing and it…it pissed him off. He had the sudden urge to march over there and throw that filthy half breed into the river.

"Hey! What are you…?!"

"I'm rubbin' your ears, stupid. What does it look like I'm doing."

""But-

"Have your ears always been this soft?"

Inuyasha blushed and quickly looked away. "I guess…"

Kagome smiled at him and laughed, letting go of his ears. Inuyasha looked at her, frowning. "Why the hell are you laughin?!?!"

She laughed and calmly said, "No reason." She winked at him and ran after her sisters.

"Hey! Come back here, you stupid girl!"

"The name's Kagome!"

Inuyasha sped up and grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him. "Um…Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, her cheeks slowly beginning to turn pink. He looked down at both of their hands and then threw her hand at her, blushing.

Kikyo turned around quickly and asked, "What did you say?"

Kagome looked at her and nervously said, "Um…Inu…yasha?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, her eyes wide.

"What?" asked Inuyasha gruffly. She looked at him hopelessly before turning back around. "It's nothing…I thought…oh, it's nothing…"

They all looked at Kikyo, wondering what was wrong with her. The sound of hooves broke the silence between them, which Kikyo was grateful for.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru? thought Kagome excitedly, looking over at where the voice had come from. It was _him_ in all his glory. 

"He looks pissed."

She looked over at Inuyasha and then back at Sesshomaru. He did look really mad, but why? She looked at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Inuyasha."

She blinked in surprise. Did he just say, Inuyasha? She looked at Inuyasha and asked, "**_You_** know **_Sesshomaru_**?!"

He didn't answer her but was ever so kind enough to answer the silver haired demon across from them. "Sesshomaru…" He glared viciously at him and growled, "How are all of those whores of yours doin?"

Kagome twitched at the word 'whores' and looked up at the sky with a blank expression on her face. Sesshomaru quickly looked at her and then returned his hateful gaze towards Inuyasha.

"Um…hello ladies," said Miroku, waving at them. Sango looked at him and slowly waved back at him, turning pink.

"Who are you callin' a lady, you perv?!?" roared Inuyasha across the river, shaking his fist at Miroku.. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Inuyasha."

Before he had anything else to say Sesshomaru roughly kicked his horse, forcing it to gallop far away from them. Miroku quickly waved them a goodbye and galloped after his friend.

Sango put a hand to her cheek, blushing. "Oh my…"

Kagome looked at Sango and muttered, "Don't get too excited, Sango…"

Sango blinked in surprise and looked over at Kagome, slowly beginning to blush. "Oh, Kagome that's not…I mean…"

Kagome just raised her eyebrows in disbelief and turned to Inuyasha. "Hey you.." She poked her friend in the stomach, looking at him.

"How do **_you_** know Sesshomaru-dono?"

He looked at her for a moment and walked down the river bank. "He's my brother."

The three sisters stared after the half demon in shock, not believing what they had just heard. Sango blinked and asked, "Did he just…?"

"Sesshomaru is…his brother?" asked Kagome, staring after Inuyasha. She frowned and quickly ran after him.

"Tell mom and everyone else that I'll be late for dinner!" shouted Kagome while trying to catch up to Inuyasha. Sango reached out to Kagome and whispered, "But, Kagome-chan…"

Kikyo turned away from her sister and began walking towards home. Sango looked back at her sister and cried, "Kikyo! Do you think it's such a good idea to leave Kagome alone with that man? You never know what he might try-

"I don't care, Sango!" said Kikyo angrily, shoving her mask back into her purse. She sighed and started walking again, not bothering to wait for her sister. She brought out her umbrella and popped it open, letting it rest against her shoulder. She began humming while twirling her umbrella between her fingers.

Sango trotted behind her sister obediently, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts by asking her what was wrong. She tilted her head to the very right, hoping to catch a glimpse of her sister's face and in doing so she fell over into the dirt road.

Kikyo stopped and looked back at Sango, smiling. "Oh, Sango. You're so clumsy sometimes."

She turned back around and continued walking down the dirt road. Sango got up looked up at her sister curiously, dusting herself off. _Was it just me or was she holding some kind of locket…?_

Sango followed her sister clumsily, wondering what that locket meant to her sister. It was really weird for her sister to have kept something so secret from the whole family. She looked at her sister again, blinking in confusion.

Kikyo smiled sadly, looking down at the golden locket in her hand. She had always dreamed of meeting him again, after all those years. She had been so excited…

Her grip on the locket tightened as she held back the tears. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them slowly, smiling in remorse. _You had me at hello… _

( XD I had to make her say that! I'm sorry but I just had to! And for those of you who don't know from what movie that is it's from…well, I forgot the title but Tom Cruise says it to what's her name… All I know is that it's very funny)

_How could he have forgotten her?_

Meanwhile…………………………

"Inuyasha?"

"…"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

Inuyasha turned around to face her, folding his arms over his chest. Kagome stared at him with a determined look on her face.

"Inuyasha!"

"What is it?!"

She pointed her finger at him accusingly and looked him straight in the eyes. "You…I know what you're hiding, Inuyasha."

He blinked in surprise and watched her carefully. Not knowing so, he took a cautious step towards her. _She…knows?_

With her finger still pointing at him she smiled. "Yes, I _know_."

But…how?

His ears twitched. His breathing began to speed up. He watched her now, more closely then ever.

"Inuyasha…"

His ears moved forward slightly at the sound of her voice and his eyes widened. He clenched and unclenched his fists nervously, waiting for her to speak.

"You and Sesshomaru have some kind of relationship and are trying to hide it!"

****

((0.0))''' **_"HUH?"_**

"I'm right, aren't I? There is something going on between you two…!" She blinked, still pointing her finger at him. She then suddenly turned around, putting her hands against her cheeks. "But to think you were into that sort of guy…or into guys at all…! And as for Lord Sesshomaru…! This is just so…unexpected!"

****

(-.- ;; ) "……………………….."

"What…What the hell Kagome?!"

She turned around to see Inuyasha step towards her and smiled. "Ah!" She took his hands in hers and asked, "Are you now going to tell me all about your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru?"

He turned a bright red and quickly slapped her hands away from him. "Hell no!"

He stared at her and for the first time in a long time he was at a loss for words. Her expression hardened at once. She narrowed her eyes and leaned towards him, poking him in the chest. "So, you won't tell me…? About how you and Lord Sesshomaru…express yourselves?"

****

( : O ) "WHAT?!"

(if this expression looks wierd it's because won't let me make it look pissed off... but it has that symbol above the eyes (semicolon). If you want to know then that "symbol" is where the period on your keyboard. You'll find it...)

"So you're really not going to tell me…"

"There's nothing going on between me and Sesshomaru! There never was!" yelled Inuyasha, his eyebrow twitching.

"Oh?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"So you do have something going on with-

"No!"

"Really?"

"Y-I mean…Sesshomaru and I have nothing going on between us except for a hatred that will never stop! A deep hatred!"

"…I see."

"Do you understand now?" asked Inuyasha, glaring at her. "Oh, well…"

She put her finger to her bottom lip and thought, looking around. Inuyasha followed her gaze intently.

"Oh, well that's a relief! I almost thought you two had something there!" said Kagome happily, laughing.

Inuyasha turned away from her, pulling his ears down in frustration. "She's messin with me…messin with my mind…!"

"So…Inuyasha…"

He let go of his ears and turned to look at her, blinking. After watching her for a few minutes he said, "Yea? What is it?"

"Ah-

He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "And this better not be about your little theory involving me and Sesshomaru having some kind of…_relationship_."

"Inuyasha-

"It's not about that…right?"

Kagome sighed irritably, looking up at him. "No. It's not."

"Well, now that we have that out of the way…" said Inuyasha, letting her go and looking around happily.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yea?"

"Tell me…why do you and Sesshomaru hate each other so much?"

… TO BE CONTINUED …

Aha…ha…well, I decided to end this chapter with a cliffy. I don't exactly know why I did this since it took me so long to write this…But I'm thinking this will help. In the next chapter I'll be able to start on a new document and I think that will be easier for me. To write. It's different for some people, I guess.

Now, remember to review this or I'll have trouble writing the next chapter. Think of it this way… Reviews are like fuel and the Author (or writer, whichever you prefer) is like the…train? Yes, let's go with that. The more reviews the author (that's me) gets the more he/she will be able to write with confidence! Reviews fuel the author's soul. Yes! Look at it that way! You, the reader, are helping me, the writer, to write better chapters (or stories) and with confidence too!

FYI - I eat my ramen with EXTREME CONFIDENCE! snaps chopsticks at you

-

****

Now, here is the little skit I promised you!

Enjoy!

-

* * *

SESSHOMARU'S PAST

Kagome: Oh, Sesshomaru! Can't you tell me about your past?

Sesshomaru: I…I cannot. It is…much too painful. looks away dramatically

Kagome: Oh, _Sesshomaru!_

Sesshomaru: takes Kagome's hands in his, looking intensely into her eyes****

Alphonso: Excuse me! But aren't you…? Yes! You're "Master Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: looks at Alphonso while still holding Kagome's hands

Kagome: Master?

Alphonso: Oh yes, but that's just his _stage name_.

Kagome: Stage…name?

Sesshomaru: _Who_ are you?!

Alphonso: Hmm? Don't you remember me, Sesshomaru? Not even "Please Me, Master Sesshomaru!"? It was a hit!

Sesshomaru: (O.O!)

Kagome: ( -.- '' )

Alphonso: drags Sesshomaru off Let's get going on your next big hit, "Lord Sesshomaru!" 

Kagome: Pfft. An Otaku…? As if… walks away

Sesshomaru: Nooo! Kagome, wait! Please! 

END

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

ELEGANT CONTRADICTIONS

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE SHOW'S CHARACTERS. THAT'S RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I'M FLATTERED THOUGH. ) **

**CHAPTER 4**

**NOTE:**** Finally…never thought I would get this done. I'm sorry for taking such a long time to write this one chapter, but now it's done, so I hope you all forgive me. (;;) My computer crashed and everything was deleted…SO, we had to redo everything and then I forgot what this story was sort of about and I had to re-read it and I was too tired too write and…here it is!**

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewers!**

* * *

**Reviewers:**

_**Note: These are reviewers who reviewed to chapter 3. I replied to some of them, but not to all of them…sorry. sweat drop I will do this from now on because I hope it will be enough motivation for you to start reviewing my story…ha ha…**_

**Winter92**

**Kakashixangela **_**(I loved your review! I read it and decided I should get my butt in gear and write this chapter! And I got it done in just 2 days!! Woo! Thanks a lot! Oh and yes, I will probably most likely write more lemons. Yes, that line was from their past and I you will just have to keep on reading!)**_

**UfailATlifenowDIE**

**Spazztasticle**

**InufefiNogara199**

**GrNDaySk8rchic96 **_**(Miroku doesn't go see Sango because they just met and are shy. Isn't that how it is why most couples? They're relationship is more…delicate (?) compared to Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship. Does that answer your question? But not to worry, I will write about those two, don't you worry!) **_

**Disturbed-lil-lia **_**(Thanks! I'm glad you think so!! : )**_

**Zoey tamagachi **

**InuJinx**

**TheMikoShivae**

**Koneko Of The Moon **_**(Argh, I apologize!! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD!! But I updated, finally…heh.)**_

**My black crimson rose**

**Vampire.Authoress**

**Emotionless Regret **_**(Thanks for actually replying to all of the chapters)**_

**Inuyasha1818**

**Dimpleslane1992 **_**(Thank you! I am not worthy, but it makes me happy you think so! TT)**_

**Lady555**

**Lindajrjt **_**(Thank you, thank you!)**_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Tell me…why do you and Sesshomaru hate each other so much?"

He stared at her. He stared at her for a good long while, wondering if what she had just asked him was simply something he had imagined. That must have been it, because no human would have ever dared ask him or Sesshomaru such a personal question. Not even a demon would have been so foolish.

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said."

He rubbed his forehead in irritation, sighing. He then looked back at her, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "What I can't figure out is why you would ask me such a stupid question."

Kagome gasped in outrage and began to rant. "Stupid? Oh, let me tell you what I think is stupid-"

"No!…no, what I-what I meant was…asking that question is dangerous. Only a complete moron would have asked me that."

"Why would…" began Kagome, but trailed off when she started to understand. "So…you don't like each other?"

"Yes."

"And…you don't like to talk about why you hate each other, because I'm guessing it brings up bad memories…?"

"Yeah. And we just don't like to talk about it."

"So…you're not going to tell me. Not yet anyways…" Kagome put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. She started grinding her teeth together furiously, steaming quietly. "And…why _not_?"

"Because Sesshomaru is right behind me," replied Inuyasha, looking at her with an extremely bored expression.

"What…?" asked Kagome, blinking. _Please_ _tell me he didn't just say what I think he just said… _thought Kagome, hanging her head in defeat.

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, smirking. He tilted his head to one side and said, "Don't you just _hate_ that guy?"

"Huh?" asked Kagome, lifting her head to see Inuyasha jump next to her. She stared at him before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Provoking Sesshomaru," answered Inuyasha, grinning. Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, he began sneering at something in the trees. "Hey, _SESSHOMARU! _Why don't you come out, huh? Or are you too scared to face me?"

Kagome widened her eyes in disbelief as she saw Lord Sesshomaru appear on a branch above them. As he stepped into the light he grabbed his sword calmly, watching them both. Kagome flinched and looked away, not being able to look into his beautiful, piercing eyes.

"Inuyasha…," drawled Sesshomaru, "when I attack you this time…you _will_ die."

_WHAT?! _thought Kagome in a panic, looking from Sesshomaru, back to Inuyasha. _This can't be! This can not be!! Why are they fighting?!_

"Heh…yeah, _this_ time. And all those other times you've failed to kill me were what? Face it, Sesshomaru. You're losing your touch. Or _maybe…_ I'm just better than you!" spat Inuyasha, grinning.

"Filthy half breed…"hissed Sesshomaru, swiftly drawing out his sword and diving down at them.

Inuyasha growled in irritation, glancing quickly at the defenseless Kagome and then back at Sesshomaru. He jumped up just as Sesshomaru's sword hit the ground, which ripped right through the earth, causing an explosion from the force Sesshomaru had used. Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha with a blank expression on his face.

"Running away, Inuyasha…?"

"Heh, that's what you think!" yelled Inuyasha, landing beside Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him roughly. He looked back at Sesshomaru and was pleased at the furious expression Sesshomaru was giving him.

"Inuyasha-"

He kissed her swiftly, smirking at her. "This is no place for stupid girls. Why don't I take you home, huh?"

"Wha?!"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned around to see what Sesshomaru's expression looked like, but before he could do that something yanked Kagome out of his grasp and hit him painfully in the gut, sending him flying.

Kagome blinked in shock and look up at whatever had yanked her out of Inuyasha's arms and found it to be none other than Lord Sesshomaru. He wasn't looking at her, but at wherever he had thrown Inuyasha.

_Oh no! _thought Kagome, embarrassed. _He…he saw! He saw Inuyasha kiss me! He was right there! That…THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!! THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FIRST KISS!! _Turning a bright shade of red she put one hand to her face, not wanting to believe that he had seen Inuyasha and her kiss. Turning away, she began running in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when something grabbed her wrist, yanking her back.

She looked up and met a pair of smoldering golden eyes. She then started blushing madly, looking away. He grabbed her chin with his other hand, forcing her to look up at him. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru…" But before she had time to breath his mouth was on hers, crushing her soft lips against his. He pulled her against him, running his hand up her body.

"Keep your hands off of her, bastard! She's not one of your whores!"

Kagome's eyes widened as the image of the woman she had seen latched onto Sesshomaru on her last visit to his estate. She blinked away the oncoming tears and tried to tear herself away from him.

Sesshomaru realized he was losing her, so he kissed her more passionately. He then pushed her roughly away from him, moving his hand to his mouth. He let out an angry growl, looking at the woman in front of him. He moved his hand from his lips and was shocked to see blood. Astonished, he looked at Kagome again.

"You…bit me."

Inuyasha snorted behind them, trying to hold back the laughter.

She clenched her fists angrily, glaring furiously at the man in front of her. "You…You deserved it! I can't believe I…" she paused in mid sentence, touching her lips. She remembered how his lips felt against hers…but it meant nothing.

_He doesn't…_

She looked up at him angrily and yelled, "You don't really love me! You don't even care about me! All I am to you is some…thing! All you want is just to have a taste and then leave!" She lowered her head in anger and whispered, "What am I? One of your whores…?"

She lifted her head up and glared at him furiously. "Well, I won't let you win! I'm not some whore you can just mess around with! I hate you, Sesshomaru! You might want to work on your kissing, because Inuyasha is a way better kisser than you'll ever be!" yelled Kagome and spun around angrily, glaring at Inuyasha.

"_**Well…? I thought you were taking me home…**_" whispered Kagome dangerously, scowling up at him.

"Ah..! Yes, Kagome! R-right away…!" stammered Inuyasha, watching her carefully. He slowly took her in hers arms and with a quick glance to Sesshomaru, ran off.

"…"

Sesshomaru stared after them, dumbfounded. _What…just happened…? _he asked himself.

_**Well, I do believe you've just been rejected…**_

_Be quiet, you pest._

_**Sesshomaru…**_

_You are the most irritating oni I have ever met…_

_**My, my, aren't we feeling feisty…**_

_Leave…_

_**As you wish, my lord…**_

"Ah, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru twitched and turned around to see Miroku running towards him. He sighed in relief, trying to compose himself again.

_Argh…I thought he was…_

_**Me?**_

_I thought I told you to leave…_

_**My lord, you shouldn't be so paranoid. It's not good for your health, you know…**_

_I said, leave, damn it!_

"Sesshomaru?"

He was brought back to reality by his friends' voice and was quite thankful. He looked at Miroku and said, "I'm sorry. Would you mind repeating that?"

"Ah…yes, of course. Well, I came here because the villagers heard a commotion coming from somewhere over here. Would you perhaps happen to know what it was?" asked Miroku, looking at him intently.

"I have no idea what it could have been…" said Sesshomaru, looking the other way.

"Oh, come one, Sesshomaru. I saw Inuyasha running towards the village with Higurashi-sama in his arms on my way here-

"You saw that half breed…?!" hissed Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes. Miroku nodded slowly, eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously. Sesshomaru looked away, irritated at himself for letting that slip out.

"What happened, Sesshomaru…?"

Sesshomaru spent the next 15 minutes telling Miroku about what had happened, not forgetting to throw in filthy half breed, mongrel, dog, etc. After he was done Miroku started shaking his head, sighing.

"You're an idiot…"

"What…?"

"You messed up…and I don't mean one of those small mistakes that you can just say you're sorry and it'll all go away. I mean you really messed up, Sesshomaru. If there was a contest for idiots who messed up as bad as you did, then you would get first prize."

"…"

"Idiot."

"I think that's about enough…"

Miroku turned to Sesshomaru and raised his eyebrows at him. "You do realize that Kagome might actually despise you and that Inuyasha might steal here away and marry her…right?"

"Ridiculous," snorted Sesshomaru, staring at Miroku. "That's just as ridiculous as saying man will walk on the moon…" Miroku eyed him wearily until Sesshomaru began to sweat. "That's impossible. No woman has ever hated me before."

"I'm irresistible," stated Sesshomaru, folding his arms across his chest. Miroku raised his eyebrows at his friend and thought_, And people say I'm full of myself…_

Sesshomaru turned away from him, narrowing his eyes. _What if she does hate me? What if she does run off with that sorry excuse for a half demon? What if they…marry? _Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought and then gasped out loud.

_What if they have…babies together?!_

"Uh…Sesshomaru? You alright?"

"No…I am beyond being alright, Miroku."

Turning to face Miroku, he said, "What if they get married? When a man and a woman get married one thing leads to another. Miroku…what if…what if they have little babies together?! And what if the babies end up looking like that…that _thing_! No…I can't let that happen! Never!"

_I didn't think he'd take it this hard…_

"YOU HEAR ME, INUYASHA?! I WILL NOT STAND BY WHILST YOU POISON MY KAGOME'S WOMB WITH YOUR SEED! NEVER!!"

"Uh….Sesshomaru…?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!!"

"…oh jeez."

-

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, looking at him.

"Ugh…I just got chills…"murmured Inuyasha, holding Buyou up by the tail. **(I hope I spelled this name right…)**

_The Next Morning_………………………………...

"Pass me the eggs, you old goat!"

"Kagome, don't yell at your grandfather…"

"Children should respect their elders!" wheezed Kagome's grandfather, holding the bowl of scrambled eggs in his wrinkled hand. Kagome slammed her fist down against the table, growling, "And old geezers like you should **DIE**!"

"Kagome…!"

"Sorry, mom…"

"So…something happen with you and that Lord Sesshomaru guy or what?" asked Sota, munching on his rice.

Kagome immediately spit her tea in her grandfather face, coughing loudly. Everyone pretended not to notice, but gave her quick glances before eating their breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat and said, "My, would anyone like some more pickles? They're simply delicious!" And without another word, she took a bite of one of the pickles.

Kagome slammed her hand down and glared at her brother. "Where the hell did you get that idea, huh, you little punk…?" hissed Kagome.

"W-well, I-

"May I be excused…?" asked Kagome and got up, stacking her dishes up and bringing them to the kitchen.

Kohaku whispered, "Nice goin, Sota…"

Someone started knocking on the door and Sango hopped up and ran to get it. The table was silent until Sango got back from the door. "Well, dear? Who was it?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, smiling.

"Well…"

Someone from behind Sango stepped forward into the light, smiling. His bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously as his gaze wandered around the Higurashi dining table. "Excuse the intrusion…but I was wondering if I could borrow Kagome for a minute…" he said, flashing them his fangs.

"O-oh…well, of course," muttered Mrs. Higurashi, laughing nervously. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what Kouga Ookami wanted with Kagome.

"Kagome!" barked Mr. Higurashi loudly, watching Kouga silently. An aggravated sigh came from the kitchen and then Kagome came bursting through the kitchen doorway.

"What is it?!" yelled Kagome at her family, not bothering to notice the man next to her. Mrs. Higurashi kept laughing awkwardly and Sota pointed with his chopsticks. She turned her head to the side and was horrified to see _the_ Kouga Ookami. The same Kouga Ookami that had been at the dance in the village.

"Ah ha, Kouga! …what brings you here?" asked Kagome nervously, scratching the back of her head and laughing.

He just flashed her a smile before speaking. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you…?"

"O-oh…with me, you say?" stammered Kagome, giving her family a quick glance. Before he could say anything Mrs. Higurashi jumped up.

"Well, we'll just be leaving now…"

Kagome looked at them as if they had just fed her to the wolves. Her mother smiled at her as she shooed everyone out of the dining area. Before she walked out of the doorway Sota and Kohaku gave her a thumbs up. And then…they were gone.

"Kagome."

"Y-yes?!"

He watched her for a moment and then walked over to her, taking her small hands in his large ones. He looked into her eyes and breathed, "Kagome…"

"Eh…?"

"I'm gonna make you my woman."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED?!**

* * *

**_Aha…Blimpy here. Sorry again that it took so long. I know how it is when you're reading a story and then the author doesn't update. And then you're like, what the hell, man?! Well, I apologize…But please, review? I'm sort of excited at reading your reviews to this story. SO, must I say this every time?_**

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!_**

**_Oh, and if you want to contact me just email me or add me on yahoo. If you want my hotmail then just ask. Also, here are some usernames I have:_**

**Myspace Your - Special Ninja Monkey**

**Bebo - Blimpster **

**Xanga - Blimpster**

**TOKYOPOP - GrazianoSama**


	5. Chapter 5

**ELEGANT CONTRADICTIONS**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE SHOW'S CHARACTERS. THAT'S RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I'M FLATTERED THOUGH. : )**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"I'm gonna make you my woman."

"..."

Silence. After what Kouga had said started to sink in, two things happened. The first thing that happened was a furious Kagome raising her hand up into the air and slapping Kouga hard across the face. The second thing that happened was a bewildered Kouga, falling to the floor.

"K-kagome?"

"You're gonna make me your WHAT?!"

"My woman."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! No normal person would ask someone that! No, wait. Scratch that. No man alive would ever and I mean EVER ask a woman that!" shrieked Kagome at the top of her lungs, blushing furiously. Picking up the nearest thing beside her, which happened to be a bowl of rice, she hurled it at him with all her might.

Dodging it skillfully, he yelled, "Woah, Kagome!"

She hurled a bowl of miso soup at him.

"K-Kagome, calm down!"

Finally, after she had thrown everything that had previously been on the table at him, she stopped and smiled. "Well, Kouga. I have only one thing to say."

"And...what would that be...?" asked Kouga, unsure of what her response would be.

She smiled again and then yelled, "TAKE THIS, BASTARD!"

And without another word she grabbed a cup of hot green tea and threw it straight at him. Unfortunately, the cup didn't make it to him and instead, landed on the floor. It broke, splashing the hot green tea all over the floor. Kagome smiled in satisfaction.

"ARGH!!"

Some of the green tea had splashed onto Kouga and as he cursed, Kagome smiled happily.

__

That's what you get, asshole...

And with that accomplished, she turned on her heal and was about to walk out of the house when Kouga yelled, "Kagome, I want you to marry me!"

She froze in mid step, holding her breath.

__

He wants to...what?

She turned around quickly and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, but then you started throwing random things at me."

"But you said-"

"Kouga interrupted impatiently, "Yes, Yes. I said, I'm gonna make you my woman."

"But-"

"What I meant was, I want to marry you...and do _other_ things..." He looked out the window, smiling to himself. He started stroking his chin, nodding approvingly.

"What the hell are you thinking about, you pervert?!" yelled Kagome, starting to blush again. He looked at her in surprise as if he now notice her presence. His eyes began to roam all over body and he had to smile again.

"Why you..." seethed Kagome, clenching her fists together. Kouga looked up at her face with a serious expression and asked, "Which do you prefer? Top or bottom?"

"That's it!!!" shrieked Kagome and grabbed the table, grinding her teeth together. Lifting it with all her strength she threw it at him. After hearing his mangled scream she stormed out of the house, muttering angrily under her breath.

She started at a jog and then began running. She kicked at the ground, moving her body faster. Breathing heavily, she kept running until she reached a pond. She stopped at the edge and sat down, hugging her knees.

The sound of a water fall calmed her nerves, but she was still angry. Angry enough to hit the closest person in range with something very sharp.

__

Ugh...first Sesshomaru and now **this**? I can't believe he asked me to...marry him... Arrogant prick!!

She narrowed her eyes in anger and thought some more bad things about Kouga the wolf demon until she calmed down. She closed her eyes in thought.

__

Sesshomaru would never have asked me that, though...what's so bad about Kouga anyway? He's good looking, he's a doctor, and _he wants to marry me. Oh, and most importantly he _does not _sleep around with prostitutes!_

She rested her forehead against her knees and sighed. "What am I saying? I can't think like that. I'm sure Sesshomaru has some good qualities..." She thought about all his wonderful qualities that made him a beautiful person and came up with...nothing.

__

How can that be? Do I just like him for his looks...?! Am I that shallow?! Am I?!?

She began to panic when she heard a splash coming from the pond. Her head shot up and her eyes warily searched for the intruder. Finally, she saw it. Her eyes widened at the beauty in front of her. What she saw was a beautiful woman wearing a white robe and splashing water from a wooden bucket onto her hair. She had no idea who this woman was, but she _was_ slightly familiar. As if she was somewhere in her memories, lost, but waiting to be found.

"She's so pretty..." whispered Kagome, in awe. She felt ugly, compared to this woman.

The strange woman put her wooden bucket down and slowly turned her gaze towards Kagome. She smiled and pushed her wet hair out of her face. "Hello, sister..."

__

Sister...?

Her eyes were wide open now as she stared at the beautiful woman's neck. Hanging from her throat was a locket, just like the one...

"K-kikyo?!"

Jumping up, she ran towards her sister. Kikyo made her way towards Kagome, holding the wooden bucket in her hands. They both stopped in front of each other, not knowing what to do. Kagome was the first that spoke.

"Kikyo...?"

"Yes?"

"Is that really you?"

She laughed. "Yes, it is me. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Kagome stammered, "It's just that you...well, you look really different."

Kikyo stared at Kagome for a minute before turning away from her, staring into the forest. "Yes, well...I thought it was time for a change." She smiled and touched the locket laying on her chest absentmindedly.

"Well...I remember you looked like this when we were little..."

Kikyo turned around and watched Kagome with a blank expression. "You...remember that...?"

Kagome's brow furrowed in frustration. "Yes...but, for some reason, you suddenly changed. Your whole appearance and...even your personality."

Kagome looked at her sister curiously and asked, "Why did you change all of a sudden, Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled once again and turned her head towards the mountains, as if seeing something Kagome could not. "The reason I changed myself was because..." She paused in mid sentence and let out a chocked laugh. "It was for a boy. But...I see now that for him to love me..." she smiled to herself and looked sadly back at Kagome. "I must first love myself."

Kagome eyes widened in shock and the tears began to run down her cheeks. She bit her lip as she looked at her sister. This was the Kikyo that everyone loved. She was real. She was...her sister, Kikyo.

"Kagome?"

She hurriedly wiped the wetness from her eyes and looked up at Kikyo, smiling. "Yeah?" Kikyo looked at her in sorrow and said, "I apologize if I have made you sad..."

Kagome lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut in anger. _Why would you ever think that...? _thought Kagome angrily to herself. She grabbed her sister hand and pulled her away from the pond.

"Where are you taking me, Kagome?" asked Kikyo, blinking. Kagome looked back at Kikyo and grinned. "I'm taking you back home."

Kikyo's eyes widened and then she smiled.

After they had walked half way to their house it began to rain. They both smiled as they walked. Kagome held up her hands and reveled in the rain. Kikyo looked at her and smiled. "This is nice..."

"Yeah, the rain is pretty cool," replied Kagome. Kikyo looked at her as if she wanted to explain that that's not what she meant, but she just smiled.

"Yes. The rain feels very nice..."said Kikyo quietly, looking into her bucket. Kagome ran towards their home, beckoning Kikyo to follow. They both ran through the rain and when they finally got to their house, they both stood in the doorway, watching it rain.

"Let's go inside...unless you don't want to...?" asked Kikyo, turning to Kagome. Kagome shuddered and looked back on what had previously happened in the Higurashi home.

__

I really hope he's not here anymore...

They walked in and looked for towels. Kagome looked around cautiously and peeked around the corner, making sure _he _wasn't there. Kikyo looked at Kagome curiously and asked, "What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped and turned around, laughing nervously. "I was checking for..." Kagome racked her brains for a good lie, but nothing came to mind. "...BEHIND YOU!" yelled Kagome, pointing.

Kikyo quickly turned around to see nothing but the wooden wall.

"The wall is very brown this year..."

"..."

"Since you're so busy with that wall and all I'm just gonna leave. NOW." And without another word she sped off towards her room, leaving her wet sister standing in the doorway.

"Kagome."

She stopped and lifted her fists, preparing to strike with all her fury. She blinked and was relieved to see her mother. Lowering her fists she said cautiously, "Oh, it's only you, mom. Kouga's not here anymore...right?"

"Oh, no. He left. But he wanted me to inform you that you will be visiting him at his home tomorrow."

She stared at her mother and then fainted.

__

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!!!!

-

Kagome woke up to find Buyo curled up in a ball on her stomach. She narrowed her eyes at him, becoming very annoyed. When he didn't move she wrapped her arms around his fat belly and lifted him up from her stomach and threw him onto the floor. She looked down at him and watched grumpily as he sauntered off, meowing lazily.

"What a cat..." grumbled Kagome and with a yawn, snuggled back underneath her warm covers. She yawned, curling up into a ball until she became warm once more. "I hate the cold..."

Without another word she drifted off into sleep, not bothering to ponder on what had happened the day before.

She woke up to find someone shaking her. Not wanting to wake up and face the world she closed her eyes tightly, muttering darkly under her breath. Whoever had been shaking her decided to shake harder. Obviously they had a death wish and wanted to die a very horrible death.

She pulled the covers away from her face and to her surprise found a smiling Sango and a bored Kikyo.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kagome, rubbing her eyes. She watched in curiosity as Kikyo began setting a tea kettle, three tea cups and some pocky down on the floor.

"We're waking you up."

Kagome looked back at Sango agitatedly and sat up. "Yeah, I know. It's sort of annoying, actually. What I want to know is why you're waking me up..." grumbled Kagome, glaring at Sango.

"Oh, don't be like that Kagome," said Sango, looking at her in exasperation. Before they could begin their heated argument Kikyo interrupted them by saying, "The tea is ready..."

The two sisters looked at Kikyo in surprise and solemnly made their way to where the tea and pocky sticks had been laid out for them. They sat down and sipped their tea quietly, watching Kikyo.

Sango put her tea cup down and looked Sango before speaking. "Kikyo..."

Kikyo looked up at her, waiting for her to say something. Sango pursed her lips together before speaking. "Kikyo...it has come to my attention that you have been acting very...strangely. Not only the way you dress, but also your personality."

She looked up at her, but before she could say what was on her mind Kagome interrupted her. "Is it drugs, Kikyo? Are you on meth? Are you ridin' the white horse?!" demanded Kagome jokingly, trying her best to look serious. Sango bopped her on the head, sighing.

"Before I was interrupted by..." she looked at Kagome before saying, "...some idiotic person...what I had wanted to ask you was why the sudden change? It's so...well, not you."

Kagome and Sango stared at Kikyo, waiting for an answer. Kikyo set down her cup and sighed. "I...did for a boy..." whispered Kikyo, looking into her tea.

"You mean you suddenly changed into a solemn priestess type for a man?" asked Kagome, not believing her ears. Kikyo shook her head and said, "No. Let me start from the beginning."

"You see, I was always like this when I was a child. I never worried about my appearance, what boys thought of me or I never thought about boys at all, in fact. I wanted to uphold our families traditions and carry on the family name. I wanted to be a priestess and make our family proud, bringing honor to father and mother."

She stopped and picked up her tea, sipping it quietly. Holding her cup she began again, smiling this time.

"That was until...I met him. I met a boy with long silver hair and the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen." She smiled and laughed to herself. "And he had a smile that could make my stomach feel all queasy..."

"I truly believe that I had fallen in love with that boy. I never knew what family he belonged to, but it didn't matter. He was all I wanted. I suppose he was demon...even though he never spoke of it, I could tell. And if he was demon, so had to be his family. I thought about this for a long time and one day I asked him about it."

"He never answered me. When I saw the expression he gave me I knew something was wrong so I left the demon subject alone. I asked him what was bothering him and if I could help. He spun around and hugged me so fiercely...as if he was saying goodbye...I was so young. I thought nothing in the world could separate us, because we were in love."

Kikyo smiled, gripping her cup tightly. Kagome chewed on her pocky quietly, watching Kikyo intensely. Sango looked at Kikyo reassuringly, as if to let her know that she could continue.

"I was wrong. His family had decided that they had spent too much time in our human lands and that it was the time for them to be going back home. Inuyasha told me all of that and that I wouldn't have to be scared because he would come for me. I knew he would so I agreed. I waited at the family alter, but...he never came. Later, I heard that his family had "forced" him to see it their way. There was a struggle, but in the end...they had won."

"Oh!" exclaimed Kagome. "So that's why you were all depressed. We didn't know what was wrong, because you always shut yourself in your room..."

Sango glared at Kagome and snatched her pocky away from her, much to Kagome's protest. Sango looked at Kikyo warmly and asked, "Why did you change, Kikyo?"

Setting the pocky beside her, Kikyo took another sip of her tea and said, "Well, I thought...I thought that if I ever saw him again...I thought he would like me better if I were like every other girl. If I was a _normal_ girl...if I walked and talked just like everyone else."

"Oh..." murmured Sango, looking surprised. "Well-

"No!"

Sango and Kikyo looked up at Kagome, alarmed. Sango gave her a warning glance, but Kagome just ignored it. "You don't have to be like everyone else, Kikyo! If this guy really loves you then he'll love you for the way you are right now! Me and Sango aren't exactly like everyone else and that's what makes us unique! You should be proud Kikyo, because honestly...well, I was getting a little sick of that bubbly, annoying attitude of yours!"

"Kagome!" cried Sango.

"What? You were thinking the same thing!" accused Kagome and folded her arms over her chest, huffing. Sango sighed and turned to Kikyo. "What Kagome is trying to say is that... it _is_ good that you're being yourself. We will love you no matter how you are, Kikyo."

"Thank you...both of you," said Kikyo with a smile. Both girls nodded toward their sister.

"Hey! I've got an idea! How about we play that one wish game!" cried Kagome, looking at Sango and Kikyo excitedly.

"..."

"What game is that, Kagome?" asked Kikyo gently, smiling.

"Well! We used to play it all the time when we were little! We all pick up a pocky stick and hold it. Then we make a wish and after we've thought of the wish we eat the pocky stick!"

Sango looked away, muttering, "You're embarrassing me again, Kagome..."

"What?!" yelled Kagome, frowning. Kikyo picked up a pocky stick and stared at it, mystified. Kagome picked up her pocky stick and watched Sango. Sango quickly gave in and picked up a pocky stick as well. They all closed their eyes and made their wishes.

__

Dear God...let me find him and be with him again...

Please...let him like me...

Let me get to know him better...

And after they had made their wishes they silently at their pocky. Kagome chewed, deep in thought. The room grew quiet after a while and Kagome thought, _No matter what it takes...I _will _get to know him and find out all his good qualities! I mean...he must have at least one..._

She sighed in defeat and took a gulp of her tea. Before she had time to swallow her tea Mrs. Higurashi peeked in and said, "Oh, Kagome! Don't forget you have to go to Ookami san's home this afternoon."

And without another thought Kagome spit her tea at Sango and Kikyo, coughing loudly. Kikyo calmly wiped the tea off her face while Sango looked at her kimono, horrified.

"Kagome, you ruined my Kimono!" shrieked Sango, looking down at her ruined kimono.

"Aww, come on Sango. Take it easy-

"You ruined it!!!"

"Sango-

"Ruined it!" yelled Sango, interrupting Kagome. Getting up from where she had been sitting, she stomped out of the room, mumbling very loudly.

__

-

"Kagome!"

Kagome stepped out of the carriage that Kouga had sent to her house for her to be picked up in. She narrowed her eyes, thinking back on what had happened. She had never been so embarrassed in all her short life.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you could make it," said Kouga with a grin and stopped in front of her, looking at her with approval. Kagome glared at him, her eyebrow twitching.

"Is something...not to your _liking_, Kouga-kun...?" asked Kagome, shaking in rage. He raised his hands in defense, grinning at her. "Give me a chance, Kagome."

She folded her arms over her chest and muttered something under her breath. Kouga smirked at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the nearest cherry tree.

"Kouga-"

He grinned down at her, pushing her roughly against the tree. Resting his hands on the bark above her head, he slowly breathed in her scent. Exhaling slowly, he looked down at her, smiling. She shot him an angry glare and looked away, her cheeks turning a bright red.

Smiling, he softly grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. Her eyes widened at the intense look he was giving her, blushing. "Kagome..."

Kouga then buried his face against her neck, inhaling her scent.

"K-kouga?"

"Mmm," murmured Kouga and began softly kissing her neck. She started to squirm against him and tried pushing him off, whispering in a shaky voice, "Kouga, p-please..."

She suddenly gasped as he ran his tongue across her neck, breathing heavily. "Stop..."

Kouga laughed hoarsely and whispered against her neck, "I can't...not anymore."

* * *

Hello! (Guten Tag!)

Blimpy here! Sorry about the wait. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I will be posting reviews from this chapter in the next one so please review! I haven't been on for a while and its changed so much! WELL! **I plan to write and finish this story before anything else. I do want to fnish Father of My Child as well! I had an idea about a new story, but it will have to wait.**

Thank you for reading and staying by my side for this long!

Seeya! (Auf Wiedersehen!)

**-Blimpy**


End file.
